


Day 7- Battered & Bruised

by Broken_Clover



Series: 12 Days of Whump [7]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury Recovery, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: (Modern AU) Elphelt comes home, only to find Millia waiting at her table.





	Day 7- Battered & Bruised

Elphelt Valentine wasn’t entirely sure when the exact moment was that she had accepted Millia’s presence as an average, normal part of her life. Perhaps it was when she began leaving a spare key to the apartment under the welcome mat. Maybe it was when she found a third chair to drag to the table, so none of them had to be relegated to the couch. Maybe it was when she’d started adding red licorice to the grocery list, because she knew how much Millia liked it. Or, perhaps, it was when Elphelt returned home for the night, expecting a quiet evening to herself, only to find Millia at the table, munching on a bowl of cereal.

“...Hello, Millia.” Choosing to not make a scene out of things, Elphelt hung her purse on the wall peg and tossed her coat onto the one next to it. She had been hoping to open up the new bottle of bubble bath that she had been saving until the weekend, but instead, she sat down at the table. “Guy trouble?”

Millia sighed, swirling the spoon in her bowl. “Zato kicked me out again.”

“Again?” She tilted her head.

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“I told him I didn’t like the way he’s been using me.” It was difficult to read the expression on the blonde’s face. “He’s been trying to talk me into seducing that bartender over at Westchester. Apparently he hasn’t been paying them off as much and Zato wants to teach him a lesson, but he’s hard to catch.”

“And you told him you wouldn’t do it?”

“Why the hell would I?” She pushed the bowl away, half-eaten. “I’m not gonna be some goddamn seductress for my boyfriend’s shitty wannabe-mob just because he can’t deal with his own grudges. So he kicked me out for the night.”

Elphelt got up, putting a kettle on the stove. “He take your key away, too?”

“No, but I’m not going back. He’ll just scream at me more until I tell him yes.”

The apartment was quiet, aside from the low whistling of the teakettle. Elphelt didn’t stare. She merely did what she always did, went about her own business for Millia to avoid or join in as she pleased. 

“You wanna take Ram’s room tonight? She’s out helping Sin study for midterms, so she won’t be back until tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll just take the couch, if that’s ok. Don’t want to impose.”

“Really, Millia, it’s fine! You’re more than welcome to…”

When Elphelt moved to sit down at the table again, she caught sight of a half-hidden bruise underneath Millia’s carefully-brushed hair. Immediately after, she took note the the heavy overcoat. 

“Millia, did he hurt you?”

She turned away. “I’m fine, Elphelt.”

“Millia, _please._ I promise I’m not gonna do anything. I just want to see how bad it is so I can help you. Are you bleeding?”

Reluctantly, Millia brushed her hair back behind her ear, revealing a black eye that trailed bruises up her cheek. She pulled her overcoat off after that, letting it rest on the chair behind her.

“Oh, Millia…” Elphelt couldn’t stop herself from speaking. Bruises were blooming around the woman’s wrists and up her arms, with a few scratches on the outsides. “Did he…?”

“No. Once I told him I wasn’t going to do what he wanted, he grabbed my arm and started dragging me. He tried hitting me a few times until I kicked him and started running. Then he tried sending Eddie after me. Tore my pants up a little but didn’t manage to get my leg. Did skin my knee on the way over here, though. Think that’s still bleeding a little.”

“Well...at least you didn’t get bitten. Doberman bites can be nasty.” Noticing the discomfort in her friend’s eyes, Elphelt got up and went back to the counter so she could have some space. “Want some more cereal? I’m making hot water, I’ve got cocoa and tea if you want either.”

“What are you making for yourself?”

“Cocoa?”

“I’ll do cocoa, then.”

Elphelt grabbed a couple of coffee mugs and swiped the tin of cocoa mix. On second thought, she reached up to the top shelf to pull out a bag of pink marshmallows, and grabbed a can of whipped cream from the fridge. She brought the entire haul back to the table, and started leveling powder into both mugs.

“I’ve got stuff to put on top, if you want either. Help yourself!”

Millia didn’t quite smile, but she did laugh a little at the sight. “Cocoa and marshmallows? How’d a six-year-old get into university?”

“I’m just that smart.” Elphelt replied, grinning as she dropped a handful of marshmallows into her mug and swirled them around with a spoon. “Besides, the pink ones are raspberry, and everything is better when it tastes like raspberry.”

“Whatever you say, El...pass the marshmallows, please.”

“I toooold yoooou~” Her teasing smile faded after a moment. “So. No hospital trip unless you want to.”

Millia recoiled. “Hospital? Are you serious? Why?”

“ _Not_ going, unless you want to.” Elphelt stared into her mug, watching the marshmallows melt. “I can patch you up in the bathroom, but they could probably scrape some of Zato’s DNA off of your wounds and set up an assault case. I-I- we can both testify, I’m sure they’d be able to-”

“Elphelt, are you crazy?!” Sapphire eyes widened in panic. “I’m not gonna do that!”

“Come on. You know he’s a scumbag.”

“I know, I know, just…”

“You don’t have to be with a man like that.”

“You don’t know him like I do, El. He wasn’t always like this. I just feel like...maybe if I try a little harder, things will be like they used to be.”

Elphelt donned a pleading look. “You know he isn’t gonna change. How many times have we done this?”

“I know, El. I know. Look, you shouldn’t have to be involved in this anyway…” Millia looked away, arms protectively crossed over her chest.

“You’re my friend, Millia.” She reached out to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “And I know it’s hard to leave. But you shouldn’t have to live like this. What kind of a person would attack their partner, and with a _dog_ , no less?”

Millia didn’t reply. She merely grabbed onto her mug and started drinking.

Elphelt sighed. “Hold on a sec.” She got up and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. “Here. Put this on your eye. Helps the swelling go down. I'll look at your leg when you finish your drink.”

Fifteen minutes later, Millia was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, with most of her clothing tossed in a pile in the corner. One hand pressed the ice over her eye, with the other clutching the tub, grip tightening and knuckles going white every time her leg was touched.

“Yikes, you did scrape this up pretty bad.” Elphelt was kneeling on the floor, carefully analyzing the injury in front of her. “Lemme just finish cleaning it up, and then I’ll wrap it for you.”

“Ngh- ow- can I- nhh- put pants on after this?”

“Yours are pretty torn-up, but I can lend you some of my stuff instead!” A bit of antiseptic was dabbed on the wound. “It’ll be a bit big on you, I think, but it’ll probably still fit.”

True to her word, after wrapping up Millia’s leg and placing a few bandages over the cuts on her arms, Elphelt hurried off and returned with some comfy shorts and a faded shirt.

“Heh. Pink bunnies. Of course.” Millia smirked as she slipped on the shirt she was offered. “How else would I be able to know it was yours?”

“Hmmm, pink kittens?”

She finally laughed at that. “Fair enough.”

Elphelt looked over the wrapping and bandages she’d put down, making sure everything was still in place. “How are you feeling? Any better?”

Her companion nodded, placing the ice pack back over her face. “I really owe you for this.”

“It’s really no trouble. Just as long as you’re okay. Why don’t I get some stuff to make the couch nice and cozy? You can go and relax while I find things.”

“N-no, I can help-”

“It’s okay, really! You should definitely take it easy.”

Every time Millia stayed at the Valentines’ apartment, she was in awe of just how… _homey_ it all felt. At least it suited Elphelt perfectly. Cheery photos of Elphelt and her family framed on the walls, big mismatched pillows on the sofa, an arrangement of cartoon DVD’s and knicknacks on the TV stand and the shelves nearby. Millia felt rather out of place in such a warm, cozy environment.

“I had some blankets come out of the last laundry load, they’re still nice and toasty!” Millia flinched as something soft and warm flopped over onto her head. It took her a moment to process Elphelt’s words, but when she did, she tugged the blanket down over her head and shoulder, snuggling into the quickly-escaping heat.

“Heh. Comfy, right?” Elphelt had switched out into her own pajamas, and carried another bundled blanket in her arms. “That one’s the best. Want a second one?

“Yes.” The second one was just as comfy, and it was easy to make a blanket cocoon that enveloped Millia on all sides.

Elphelt laughed. “Aww, lookit you! All nice and cozy. Think you’ll be good like this?”

“It’s perfect, Elphelt. I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay.”

“Get a good night’s sleep, okay?” She turned around and began leaving. “I think I’m gonna hit the hay, myself.”

“W-w- Elphelt-”

“Huh?” She paused, turning back around. “Something wrong?”

Millia’s face had gone pink, still bundled up in the blankets. “I know it’s stupid, but...could you stay with me? Just a little longer?”

Elphelt’s face was unreadable. Before Millia could say anything else, the girl turned and walked away.

Millia was positively mortified. She tugged the blanket down over her face and tried not to go any redder. Why had she done that? She’d been taking up too much of Elphelt’s time already, it was greedy of her to-

“There we go!”

To her confusion, Something Elphelt-sized flopped down on the sofa next to her. When she pulled the covers away, she found her friend stretching out, with extra pillows and a third blanket in her lap.

“So I don’t have to take yours!” Elphelt got to work moving things around, until she had her own little nest. “Haha! Now I’m a burrito, too! Slumber party!”

Millia wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened, but when she awoke to a barely-started sunrise that painted the room in sherbert-orange, Elphelt was half-curled up against her side, snoozing peacefully. They hadn’t even started off facing the same direction, and somehow now the girl was cuddling her in her sleep, head resting on her chest.

“El…?” She gave her companion a little prod, simultaneously taking note of the purplish hue that her bruises had taken on. Elphelt merely let out a cute little murmur, moving a little and settling into a slightly different position.

She wasn’t used to sharing a place to sleep, not with anyone. The thought of doing that with Zato made her stomach twist just from nerves alone. Elphelt didn’t feel like that, though. Nothing about her seemed especially intimidating. She was soft and sweet and drank hot cocoa with pink marshmallows and snuggled people in her sleep. Millia wasn’t used to feeling so secure around anyone. Elphelt felt safe. Elphelt felt like home.

Nuzzling back into the pillow, Millia threw her arms around Elphelt as she went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th Guilty Gear fic. Do I have a problem? Probably.


End file.
